Blue
by randomlass
Summary: It was strange how sometimes a chance encounter can cause one to remember lost feelings. Hints of onesided Karai x Leo.


My mind is a very weird place. I'm not exactly a Karai x Leo shipper…but she's starting to grow on me. XD

**Summery:** It was strange how sometimes a chance encounter can cause one to remember lost feelings. Hints of onesided Karai x Leo.

_Disclaimer: I don't own either. If I did, then I wouldn't even be writing this.

* * *

_

**Blue:**

She honestly hated business parties.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear of your father's sudden death, Oroku-san," a man cradled a flute of Champaign in one hand stated sadly; "he was such a strong man."

Karai smiled sadly, strongly missing her father, but knowing truthfully he wasn't exactly _dead_, just frozen and imprisoned several galaxies away. However, this was a lie that she had to keep up, "Indeed he was, Maihara-sama." The man nodded, before taking a sip of the bubbly beverage.

Oroku Saki was raised in high regard both in New York City and in Japan due to his power and intelligence.

If they knew the truth, they'd be horrified.

When Mr. Maihara's attention was directed elsewhere, Karai slipped away, tuning out the constant drone of conversations over the sound of string instruments. Using her skills as a ninja, she dodged several unwanted conversations, deciding that she wanted to go outside to take in a gulp of fresh air.

Upon her approach, the glass doors of the patio were pulled opened by servants just waiting for this purpose and she relished the feeling as she was instantly met with a cool breeze. It reminded her of nightly training runs or patrols, which she hadn't been on awhile since she had returned to Earth and managed to make her way out of the grasp of the authorities.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of happy humming.

Turning her gaze toward one of many tables outside, Karai noticed that there were two occupants (three, if one counted the pink, plush bunny sitting in one of the chairs). One appeared to be in elementary school, his eyes were shut in content as he hummed between mouthfuls of cake, and his hair was a honey blonde. The second looked like he was babysitting the blonde one. His hair was dark, spiked and his eyes were a dark shade of grey. If he was shorter, he would appear what she imagined how Leonardo would look like if he were human.

The blonde one opened his eyes, seeming to sense her gaze. He turned his head toward her, fork still poised at his lips; his big brown eyes blinked at her, considering something, before a large smile crossed his cherubic face, "Would you like some cake?"

His companion turned his dark gaze toward her, and she found herself making her way toward the table accepting the invitation.

A slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of her as she found herself recognizing the two young men in front of her.

"So, you're Oroku Karai, right?" the blonde one asked, the plush bunny now in his lap to clear a seat for her.

"Yes, I am," Karai nodded, glancing between the two young men, "and you are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, correct?"

Mitsukuni, the blonde one, nodded enthusiastically before shoveling a large slice of cake into his mouth. After he swallowed, he spoke, "We're sorry to hear about your father's passing."

Karai merely nodded, finally grabbing the fork on the plate, and cutting a sliver off it. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed that Takashi had looked away at the statement, his lips forming a hard line.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni blinked.

"It's nothing."

She brought the sliver to her lips, feeling slightly awkward at the sudden change of mood.

"Takashi, something is bothering you," the blonde stated sternly.

The ebony haired young man turned his gaze toward the smaller man, before turning his gaze toward Karai. He was silent for a moment, before stating, "Is he really dead?"

Karai dropped her fork in shock at the statement. Had he been able to see right through the lie?

"Takashi," Mitsukuni cried, shocked at the statement, "that wasn't very nice!"

"No, it's alright," Karai stated.

"But it's not okay," the blonde argued.

"You're a sharp boy, Morinozuka-san," Karai turned her gaze toward Takashi, "but I'm afraid to say, technically my father is dead."

"_Technically_?" Mitsukuni blinked, honestly confused, "So, he's on life support or something?"

Apparently, both boys were very sharp.

"You could say that," Karai stated, "however, I would appreciate it if you didn't share this information."

"But if he's technically still alive," Mitsukuni wondered aloud, "then why are you telling everyone he's dead."

"Because," Karai sighed, "he's not coming back."

But she'd try her damnest to make sure he does come back.

"Oh," the blonde's gaze fell, "I'm very sorry to hear that, Oroku-san."

However, by the look on Takashi's face, she could tell he wasn't exactly buying it. For a moment Leonardo's stern gaze flashed into her mind. She took another bite of chocolate cake, looking down.

_It was just admiration that lead to these feelings, wasn't it?_

"Oroku-san, is everything alright?"

Karai blinked. Should she lie?

"No, everything's fine," she stated, "I'm just thinking of someone."

"Oh," the blonde blinked, "and who were you thinking of?"

She glanced at Takashi. Leonardo's face entered her mind yet again, but this time she was remembering stabbing him with his own blade as he was trying to save her from falling.

She took another bite of cake, its sweetness mixing with the bitter taste that entered her mouth.

She shut her eyes, "Someone I hurt."

_But he got in the way, he deserved it._

That thought only made her feel guiltier.

Karai honestly hated business parties.

This one took the cake.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_Constructive Criticism is fully welcome! _

The last line makes me want to puke kittens, puppies, and rainbows. XD

I'm really hoping to get some feedback on this one, even if it's something along the lines: _this is dumb because this is one of the stupidest crossovers ever_ or _I don't like Ninja Turtles/Ouran High School Host Club_. I know it's not exactly the best, but I really would like to hear what people honestly think of this little oneshot.

_Note:_ Mori does make me think human Leo, even though I'm not the biggest Leonardo fan due to his bossy and lecturing nature. XD


End file.
